Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a timer having a motor driven cam programming means; a housing carrying the cam programming means including surrounding walls and end plates cooperating with the surrounding walls; at least one combination electrical terminal and electrical contact blade including a pair of legs, at least a portion of which are in a side-by-side relationship; at least one slot in at least one wall of the surrounding walls, the slot having a thickness in portions thereof sufficient only to receive the pair of legs in an interference fit to compress them together in a tight relationship; whereby a combination electrical terminal and electrical blade is provided with a good positive electrical connection between the pair of legs.
The invention also contemplates a connecting means carried within the wall of the housing to connect electrical leads to the combination electrical blade and electrical terminal.
Defrost timers have long been used in appliances such as refrigerators to defrost them in accordance with a predetermined program cycle. In the manufacture of these timers, industry is constantly striving to make the timers as small and compact as possible with a minimum number of parts. Also, the industry is highly competitive and, therefore, the most economical fabrication methods are constantly being sought.
A timer which, for the most part, admirably meets these requirements is that discussed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,015 issued Apr. 10, 1973 to Elmo W. Voland, et al. As described in the patent, there are combination electrical blades and electrical terminals which are held in a housing for the timer through the use of projections lanced from the combination and received in notches provided in the housing wall. The present invention represents an improvement over this type of structure. In addition, as shown and discussed in the patent, the electrical leads for the timer motor are connected to the combination electrical terminal and electrical blades through a quick disconnect means that is located inside the housing adjacent the housing wall. While this construction is suitable, it does create an electrical hazard.